


【獒龙獒】产品‘幻想’使用者满意度测试（中）

by cenga



Category: pingpang
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenga/pseuds/cenga
Summary: 獒龙头子和龙獒头子的终极对抗战





	【獒龙獒】产品‘幻想’使用者满意度测试（中）

06  
马龙淡定地等待白光亮起。  
出现在眼前的是24岁的张继科。  
介于少年和青年之间的人抱着臂一挑眉毛，飞扬的青春气几乎扑面而来。  
“马龙你也太慢了吧。”他吊儿郎当地说，嗓音倒是一如既往的低。  
马龙走近他，摸了把他久违的、长长软软的头发，没说什么就把人翻了个身压在凭空出现的玻璃上。  
“干啥啊我操！”  
张继科费劲地扭过头瞪他。  
这时候的他还是白生生的，一双漂亮的桃花眼因生气完全睁开了，瞳仁又黑又水呼。年轻的他显然没有现在的收放自如游刃有余（或者说没脸没皮？？），气愤之下的小慌乱小茫然一览无余，好像一只毛茸茸的爪牙未利的小老虎。  
马龙心里稀罕的不行，凑过去在他嘴唇上亲了一下，手一边顺着衣服摸了进去，在他的身体上缓慢地揉捏着。  
张继科敏感地打了个激灵，下意识挣动了一下，没挣开。  
他更凶狠地瞪马龙，但见他不为所动，小老虎只能轻轻哼了一声，又不服气又有点委屈地把头扭了回去。  
马龙吻上他的后脖子，顺着脊柱向下，中间被衣服的领子阻了去路，然后他意念一动，张继科瞬间就赤身裸体了。  
翅膀纹身所在的地方现在还一片光洁，还没美黑的皮肤细腻白嫩。  
马龙似乎对这一小片地方情有独钟，他把人压得死死的，在那反复地舔舐吮吻，发出细微而暧昧的声响。  
张继科被他优雅斯文的吃相和稍显偏执的欲望弄得浑身发麻。  
“我操我都没发现你这么变态！！”  
这句话不知哪里戳中了马龙的点，他愉悦地一笑。手顺着胸膛划到小腹，在敏感带似有若无地挑逗了两下，然后抚上了大腿根，由前而后细密地摩挲过去，最后停在了股间。  
张继科早已经抖得不行了，在感受到穴口被手指戳刺的时候他小小地吸了口气。  
“你流水了，继科儿。”  
马龙的手指浅浅地进出，所到之处一片湿软。虽然知道是春梦的效果，但他还是忍不住去臊他，甚至坏心眼地把沾满晶莹的手指举到他的面前，直逼得张继科把头死死埋在臂弯里，只露出通红的耳尖。  
过了一会儿，他闷闷地说。  
“马龙你不行啊，上阵五分钟，前戏两小时！”  
明明腿都软了还要嘴硬。  
马龙温柔的前戏被狗咬吕洞宾，他也没生气，只是掐着他的腰压上自己的硬物，慢条斯理地说：“那你可以试一试，我到底是…”  
张继科汗毛倏地一竖，直觉危险。  
“龙哥我错了，龙哥我…操！！”  
马龙准确而用力地一入到底  
他悠悠地接上自己的话：“到底是五分钟还是两小时。”  
结果是显而易见的。  
张继科被顶得贴在玻璃上，冰凉的无机物刺激着乳尖，和身后的火热形成鲜明的对比。哈气产生的白雾让镜子里的倒影忽显忽隐，模糊中好像能看见马龙带着笑意的嘴角。  
马龙规律而不知疲惫地动作着，硬物抽出的时候带出粉嫩的肠肉，插入的时候挤出甜美的汁液，滴滴答答地在地面上积了一小滩。  
猝不及防地，他拉着张继科的胯猛地一挺，狠狠地抵上了敏感的一点，然后不给他任何反应时间旋转着碾磨起来。  
张继科被这突如其来的强烈快感刺激的浑身抽搐地射了出来，后穴拧麻花似的绞紧。  
然而那里面的硬物却不为所动，仅仅是停了一下就继续动作起来。  
“多久了”  
马龙揉着他的臀肉，凑到他耳边轻轻地问。  
“一…一个多小时吧…啊…”张继科还沉浸在余韵中没能完全回过神，诚实的要命。  
“那咱们接着来。”  
马龙拉起他软下去的身体，陷入了新一轮的火热。


End file.
